Conventional charging pads utilize inductive coils to generate a magnetic field that is used to charge a device. Users typically must place the device at a specific position on the charging pad and are unable to move the device to different positions on the pad, without interrupting or terminating the charging of the device. This results in a frustrating experience for many users as they may be unable to locate the device at the exact right position on the pad in which to start charging their device.
Conventional charging pads also utilize components that are distributed across multiple different integrated circuits. Such a configuration results in processing delays that cause these charging pads to operate slower (e.g., wireless charging and adjustments made during wireless charging takes longer) than is desired by users of such pads.